Stille Wasser
by JoNiTo
Summary: SSHG, Eine kleine Geschichte an Silvester und wie neue Traditionen entstehen können.


**DISCLAIMER:** Die Protagonisten, sowie Teile des HP-Universums habe ich mir bei JKR ausgeliehenund es sind keinerlei finanzielle Interessen damit verbunden.

Was mindestens genauso wichtig ist, wie der Disclaimer. Ich bin nicht Schuld an diesem One-Shot. Schuld sind immer die anderen und in diesem speziellen Fall Hope aka LMA23, indem sie mich mit folgender Aufgabe gegoost hat:

_Mein geliebter Panther, ein Wort für dich "GOOOOOSEEEEEE!!!!"  
Du wirst einen schön langen OS schreiben (Länge ist mir zwar egal, aber nichts unter 2000 Worten) und, wie sollte es anders sein, bitte zitronig.  
Thema soll sein: Silvesterparty, Pairing überlasse ich dir, genau wie alles andere..._

Vielen Dank an attack09 fürs betan.

**

* * *

**

** Stille Wasser  
**

Fasziniert horchte sie in sich hinein. Dort war etwas Neues.

Manche Frauen besaßen es.

Es umhüllte sie wie ein Kleid, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend.

Es schien ihnen in die Wiege gelegt.

Zu bezaubern.

Zu verführen.

Sie hatte sich nie zu diesen Frauen gezählt.

Sie war überdurchschnittlich intelligent,

doch das war nichts, was besonders anziehend auf Männer wirkte.

Nicht in dieser einen bestimmten Sache.

Doch jetzt war dort dieser Funke, dieses kleine Glimmen,

das ihre Aufmerksamkeit in ihren Bann zog.

Sie war bereit es zu erkunden, zu hegen und zum Einsatz zu bringen.

Es versprach eine Menge Spaß.

Böses Mädchen!

*~*~*

Es war Dracos Schuld! Doch sie sollte ihm eher dankbar dafür sei, dass er ihr die Augen geöffnet hatte. Sie hatte ihn vor einigen Wochen bei Madam Rosmerta getroffen. Dem Feuerwhisky hatte er schon mehr als reichlich zugesprochen. So gutmütig und hilfsbereit, wie sie nun mal von Natur aus war, hatte sie versucht ihn zu überzeugen, per Kamin zum Manor zu reisen. Mit dem Resultat, dass er sie mit verkniffenen Augen anzischte. „Lass mich, Granger! Ich wohne nicht mehr dort bei meinem …Erzeuger." Dann kippte er den Rest seines Whiskys in sich hinein und winkte der Eigentümerin des „Drei Besen", ihm nachzuschenken.

Hermione und Rosmerta sahen sich an, offensichtlich einig in ihrer Meinung darüber, dass der junge Mann keinen weiteren Alkohol mehr zu sich nehmen sollte.

Malfoy klopfte mit dem Glas auf die Theke. „Was soll das? Ich habe mein Zimmer schon für einen Monat im Voraus bezahlt und erwarte, dass ich hier auch trinken kann, was und soviel ich will", brachte er laut lallend hervor.

„Draco", versuchte Hermione mit beruhigender Stimme auf ihn einzureden, „der Alkohol wird dein Problem nicht lösen. Sag mir doch einfach, was es ist, vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."

Der junge Malfoy schaute seine ehemalige Mitschülerin an. „Du solltest dein Helfersyndrom wirklich behandeln lassen, Granger. Außerdem bist du damit bei mir vollkommen an der falschen Stelle. Aber du kannst ja meinem Vater helfen, ihn von seiner Sexsucht zu befreien. Dann würdest du sogar zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, denn meine Mutter wäre dir dafür auf ewig dankbar. Oder nein, besser doch nicht. Er würde sicher versuchen, auch dich flach zu legen. Denn wenn es ihm darum geht, seinen Schwanz in irgendeine Muschi zu stecken, sind ihm Herkunft und reines Blut so was von egal."

Hermione war ganz blass geworden ob der Worte, die Draco ihr so harsch entgegengeschleudert hatte.

„Was denn? Bist du jetzt schockiert? Du solltest mal deine Nase aus den unzähligen Büchern nehmen und hinter die Fassade der Menschen schauen. Nimm zum Beispiel meinen sehr geschätzten Patenonkel.

Er ist nicht verheiratet. Und wenn du meinst es liegt daran, dass ihn keine Frau will, so täuscht du dich gewaltig. Nur so viel: Er kann tun und lassen, was er will. Er hatte es nie nötig, die Nokturngasse aufzusuchen, außer für Tränkezutaten, die auf dem Index stehen. Du verstehst? Man könnte sagen, er hat das Bad Boy Image zu seinem Vorteil genutzt. Und soviel ich weiß, wissen eine Menge Frauen seine Vorzüge zu schätzen, wenn ich meinem Vater diesbezüglich glauben darf."

In diesem Jargon ging es weiter. Bis Draco über den Beschimpfungen bezüglich seines untreuen Vaters einschlief und von Hermione und Rosmerta auf sein Zimmer gebracht wurde.

Narcissa tat ihr Leid. Und auch Draco. Seine unverblümten Offenbarungen hatten ihr Lucius Malfoy noch unsympathischer werden lassen. Doch etwas anderes hatte sie noch mehr in den Bann gezogen. Die Zaubererwelt war so prüde, hatte sie immer gedacht, doch das alles war nur Schein. Wenn man hinter die Fassade schaute, wie Draco es so schön genannt hatte, wurden einem die Augen geöffnet.

So hatte sie eines späten Abends gesehen, wie Flitwick mit einer Flasche Wein zu Trelawneys Turm schlich. Hagrid war regelmäßig jedes zweite Wochenende abwesend und erschien am Montag noch besser gelaunt als ohnehin schon immer wieder im Schloss. Sie hatte Madam Pince eines Tages aus Filchs Werkstatt kommen sehen. Ihre Bluse war falsch herum geknöpft. Diese Erinnerung bescherte ihr wirklich Übelkeit.

Hinter den dicken Mauern des Schlosses schien jeder seinen Vergnügungen und Neigungen nachzugehen außer sie selbst und Snape. Ihn hatte sie nicht einmal bei irgendetwas beobachten können, das auf eine vorangegangene entspannende Aktivität schließen ließ.

Wenn überhaupt, würde er woanders, aber nicht hier auf Hogwarts eine wie auch immer geartete Beziehung zu irgendwem führen. So weit sie feststellen konnte, war er aber in den letzten Wochen auch nie über Nacht abwesend gewesen.

Snape! Seit Dracos Enthüllungen ging ihr ein sexuell aktiver Tränkemeister nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie er gebaut sein mochte, schließlich hatte sie ihn im Lehrerzimmer auch schon ohne wallende Umhänge gesehen. Er war groß, schlank, hatte schmale Hüften und einen knackigen Arsch. Draco hatte von Vorzügen gesprochen, die eine Frau zu schätzen wusste.

Sie fragte sich, ob damit seine Qualitäten als Liebhaber gemeint waren oder eher seine Ausstattung. Eigentlich war es einerlei. Wenn seine sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmale weniger als der Norm entsprechen würden, würde er es mit Können wettmachen. Sollte das Gegenteil der Fall sein, so hatte ein prächtiger Schwanz auch seine Vorteile zu bieten.

Sie wurde rot bei ihren Gedankengängen, die so untypisch für sie waren, musste aber auch darüber lächeln. Bis zu ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Draco Malfoy hatte sie selten über derlei Dinge nachgedacht. Sie sah sich selbst als Mauerblümchen, hatte nie protestiert, wenn Harry oder Ron sie als Bücherwurm bezeichneten, zumindest nicht sehr nachdrücklich. So wurde sie eben von ihrer Umwelt wahrgenommen und bisher hatte sie auch nicht das Verlangen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Doch jetzt war es anders. Sie hatte erreicht, was sie wollte. Die Zeit des Lernens war vorbei, jetzt lehrte sie selbst auf Hogwarts. Natürlich war sie noch immer vielseitig interessiert, las viel, forschte nach vergangenen oder neuen Dingen, doch nun sollte auch der Spaß nicht zu kurz kommen.

Sie schaute weiter in das Feuer ihres Kamins und ließ ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf. Eine Hand schlüpfte zwischen zwei Knöpfen ihrer Bluse hindurch und streichelte ihren Busen. Wäre er zärtlich und einfühlsam oder fordernd und dominant? Sie kniff mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in ihre erhärtete Brustwarze, was ihr ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Ihre Augenlider schlossen sich und die Bilder in ihrem Kopf nahmen mehr Plastizität an.

In ihrer Vorstellung kitzelten seine dunklen Haare die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Zeitgleich fand ihre Hand den Weg unter den Bund ihres Rockes und ihre Finger strichen bald durch ihre schon feuchten Falten. Würde er eine Frau so intim berühren? Mit seiner Zunge? Sie fand das kleine Knötchen und massierte es langsam und mit wenig Druck. Würde er es mögen, sie langsam um den Verstand zu bringen oder würde er sie antreiben und schnell und unnachgiebig auf die Klippe zutreiben?

Der Raum war mittlerweile erfüllt von ihrem Keuchen. Sie ließ zwei Finger in sich hinein gleiten, ihr Handballen verwöhnte weiter den sensiblen Punkt. Würde es ihn seine Kontrolle kosten, wenn er in mich eintaucht und mein Inneres um ihn pulsiert… wenn ich komme?

Sie gönnte sich noch einen Moment des Nachspürens, bis ihr erschrocken bewusst wurde, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen musste, wenn sie vor dem Unterricht noch frühstücken wollte. Und Hunger hatte sie jetzt wirklich. Nach einem kurzem Abstecher ins Bad, um sich für die Öffentlichkeit wieder herzeigbar zu machen und ihr erhitztes Gesicht mit einigen großzügigen Spritzern Wasser zu kühlen, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Sie saß gerade und goss sich Tee ein, als sich das Objekt ihrer morgendlichen Phantasien neben ihr nieder ließ. „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!"

Er reagierte nicht auf ihren Gruß. Stattdessen schaute er suchend über die Tafel, wobei sich seine Nasenflügel leicht blähten. Plötzlich zuckten seine Mundwinkel in der Ahnung eines Lächelns, aber es wurde daraus eher ein wölfisches Grinsen, als er sie anblickte.

„Sie wirken sehr entspannt heute früh. Ich glaube, Sie hatten ganz bestimmt einen guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

Bei Merlin! Er weiß es. Er kann mich riechen. Kein Wunder bei dieser Nase, die auch noch durchs Tränkebrauen trainiert war. Jetzt bloß nicht rot werden. Verdammt! Erwidere etwas. Du bist doch sonst auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen!

„Den hatte ich ganz sicher. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung davon, wie gut er war", erwiderte sie und versuchte einen zweideutigen Unterton in ihre Aussage zu legen.

Hermione sah, wie er einen Moment inne hielt, als er in seinen Toast beißen wollte. Snape drehte sich wieder zu ihr und musterte sie eingehend. Wo war die Schülerin hin, die immer ihre Nase in Bücher gesteckt hatte?

„Schön für Sie, dass Sie einen Weg gefunden haben etwas…lockerer zu werden."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Sollten Sie auch mal versuchen. Schaden würde es Ihnen bestimmt nicht."

„Oh, seien Sie sich sicher, ich weiß sehr wohl, wie man sich entspannen kann. Nur trage ich es nicht so sehr nach außen, so dass es sofort jeder sieht."

Sie grinste. Dieses Spiel fing an, ihr Spaß zu machen. Zeit, offensiver zu werden. Sie beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm und flüsterte: „Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie es gesehen haben, Professor. Sie haben es wohl eher Ihrem außerordentlich guten Riechorgan zu verdanken, dass Sie einen Treffer gelandet haben. Ich habe Sie immer für diese Gabe bewundert, dafür und für Ihre Hände, die so gewandt …Tränkezutaten zubereiten können."

Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Dort war nichts, bis auf sein trockenes Schlucken.

Triumphierend stand sie auf, wagte es, eine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Bleiben Sie ruhig noch etwas sitzen, Sie haben noch Zeit. Der Unterricht beginnt erst in zehn Minuten." Dann war sie verschwunden.

„Biest!"

Trelawney betrachtete ihn mit einem empörten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er ignorierte sie gekonnt, wie immer.

Diese kleinen Schlagabtausche zogen sich durch die restlichen Wochen des Jahres. Er musste zugeben, sie hatte ihn am Haken. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschehen war, dass er sie nun mit anderen Augen sah. Aus ihren sonstigen Streitgesprächen waren Diskussionen geworden. Er war umgänglicher geworden, was sie betraf. Er war nicht mehr so gehässig wie sonst zu ihr, sein Spott war nicht mehr ätzend und sein Sarkasmus weniger fies. Andere hätten wohl kaum einen Unterschied bemerkt, doch sie hatte es sehr wohl wahrgenommen.

Trotzdem war er noch immer nicht dahinter gekommen, was sie mit sich angestellt hatte. Selbst Flitwick hatte bemerkt, dass ihre Ausstrahlung eine andere war. Snape hatte beobachtet, wie Hermione von ihm mit glänzenden Augen gemustert wurde. Und bei aller Kollegialität hätte er dem kleinen Mann am liebsten eine Faust ins Gesicht gerammt.

Vor wenigen Tagen erst hatte er einige seiner älteren Slytherins bei einem Gespräch überrascht, indem es darum ging, wie heiß Professor Granger doch war. Diese kleinen miesen Schlangen - aber zumindest hatten sie Geschmack bewiesen.

Weihnachten war gekommen und gegangen wie jedes Jahr. Er hatte diesem Fest nicht mehr Beachtung geschenkt als sonst auch. Es wäre anders gewesen, wenn sie da gewesen wäre. Er hatte es wirklich in Betracht gezogen, etwas länger als üblich an den Festivitäten teilzunehmen, um im passenden Augenblick zuzuschlagen. Aber sie war über die Feiertage zu ihren Eltern gereist. Leider eine Tatsache, die seinem Vorhaben einen Aufschub aufzwang. Doch in wenigen Tagen war Silvester. Die nächste Gelegenheit. Er musste sie haben. Zu oft in letzter Zeit hatte er bei seinen Gedanken an die kleine Hexe seine rechte Hand bemühen müssen, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Das Silvestermahl war beendet und die Hauselfen hatten Bowle, Wein und Whisky serviert, je nach Bedarf. Den wenigen Schülern, die zum Jahreswechsel in Hogwarts geblieben waren, war es zum ersten Mal erlaubt worden, ihre eigene Feier nach dem Essen zu gestalten. Die Mitglieder der diversen Häuser feierten gemeinsam in einem ehemaligen Lesezimmer neben der Bibliothek.

Es ging bereits auf elf Uhr zu, als zwischen dem Tränkemeister und der Arithmantiklehrerin eine lebhafte Diskussion entbrannte.

„Das Lehrbuch ‚Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene' weist einige Schwachpunkte auf, wie Sie eigentlich aus eigener Erfahrung wissen sollten", sagte Snape.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, schließlich habe ich selbst mit diesem Buch arbeiten müssen. Nichtsdestotrotz müssen Sie doch zugeben, dass Libatius Borage zu seiner Zeit der einzige war, der ein Lehrbuch herausbringen konnte, bei dem man sich nicht gleich umbrachte, wenn man den Anweisungen folgte", erwiderte Hermione.

„Es ist immer gefährlich, wenn ein Haufen von Schwachköpfen auch nur versucht, eine einfache Schrumpflösung herzustellen."

Mittlerweile entlockte es Hermione nur noch ein Lächeln, wenn ihr Kollege über die mangelnde Intelligenz der Schüler maulte. „Trotzdem kann ich es kaum erwarten, bis sie dieses andere Buch von ihm veröffentlichen."

„Es wird wohl nicht umsonst die ganzen Jahre verschollen gewesen sein. Oder besser gesagt, es wird schon einen Grund geben, warum es damals nicht veröffentlicht wurde, obwohl es angeblich phänomenale Enthüllungen enthalten soll", entgegnete der Tränkemeister unbeeindruckt.

„In der aktuellen Ausgabe von _Potions Today_ wurde sehr lobend über das Werk berichtet", versuchte sie, ihn neugierig zu machen.

„Sie sollten nicht alles glauben, was Sie lesen", brachte er das Argument.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es glaube. Außerdem wurden Auszüge aus dem Buch zu dem Artikel veröffentlicht, die sehr viel versprechend klingen. Sie sollten ihre Ausgabe lesen, vielleicht stimmen Sie mir dann zu."

„Ich habe diesen Monat meine Ausgabe nicht bekommen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer."

Das war gelogen. Genauso wie sein Widerspruch auf ihre Äußerungen nur gespielt war. Er war positiv überrascht gewesen, als er den Artikel gelesen hatte. Er enthielt Hinweise auf einige Tränke, die fortgeschrittene Braukunst erforderten. Er hatte sich, wie Hermione vermutlich auch, bereits auf die Liste für die Vorbestellungen des Buches bei Flourish & Blotts eintragen lassen.

Minerva verdrehte die Augen. „So sehr ich mich auch freue, dass meine Lehrkräfte sich über ihr jeweiliges Fachgebiet austauschen, es ist Silvester. Könnt ihr zwei eure fachlichen Diskussionen nicht auf ein anderes Mal verschieben?" Sie befürchtete, dass Severus sich nicht mehr allzu lange von Hermione belehren ließ und es bald zum Streit kommen würde.

„Du hast Recht, Minerva. Ich muss ohnehin noch mal in meine Räume, um meinen Umhang zu holen. Es wird kalt sein, wenn wir später nach draußen gehen und ich habe ihn vorhin vergessen", lenkte Hermione ein und erhob sich.

„Würdest du so freundlich sein und Hermione begleiten?", fragte die Direktorin in einem auffordernden Ton. „Ihr könntet dann bei unseren Schülern vorbeischauen und nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich sie mit Punkteabzug verschone, nur weil Silvester ist."

Gemeinsam verließen Severus Snape und Hermione Granger die Große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg in den 4. Stock, wo die Bibliothek und auch Hermiones Quartier zu finden waren.

„Sie hatte Angst, dass wir einen Streit vom Zaun brechen", sagte Hermione.

„Wir?", tat Snape entsetzt. „Aber das würden wir doch nie tun, oder sind Sie da anderer Meinung?"

Wie selbstverständlich hakte sich Hermione bei ihrem Kollegen ein und lächelte ihn herausfordernd an. „Oh, ich weiß nicht. Manchmal kann so ein kleiner Streit ziemlich anregend sein."

Seine Erwiderung war nur ein tiefes leises Knurren. Sie tat es schon wieder. Er fragte sich, ob sie auch anderen Männern diese kleinen Andeutungen zukommen ließ, die seine Gedanken jedes Mal in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung lenkten. Dazu ihre Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging, ihr verführerischer Duft, der ihm in die Nase stieg, jetzt wo sie ihm so nah war.

Nach einem Abstecher in den ehemaligen Lesesaal und einigen konfiszierten Flaschen mit diversen, leichten Alkoholika, fanden sie sich vor Hermiones Räumen wieder.

„Kommen Sie doch kurz mit rein."

Beide hatten sie den kleinen Flur ihrer Wohnung betreten und Hermione schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, kann ich Ihnen auch gleich den Auslöser unseres _Streits_ zeigen."

Sie wollte schon gehen und die Zeitschrift holen, als er ihr Handgelenk umfasste und sie zurückhielt.

„Ich kenne den Artikel bereits."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an die Steinmauer.

„Sie haben mich angelogen." In ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf, aber es war keine Wut, sondern eher etwas Schalkhaftes.

„Als so extrem würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. Eher als herbeigeführte Herausforderung, um eine kleine Diskussion zu entfachen."

„Um was zu bezwecken, Mr. Slytherin?"

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht enttäuschen, Miss Granger. Hätte Minerva uns nicht unterbrochen, wie lange hätte sie noch widerstehen können mir den Artikel unter die Nase zu reiben?

Doch trotz des ungeplanten Eingreifens unserer geschätzten Frau Direktorin sind wir jetzt hier."

Er stand ganz dicht bei ihr, hielt sie mit seinem Blick aus diesen dunklen Augen gefangen und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Verlässt dich der Mut, Gryffindor?"

„Niemals!"

Es war eine fließende Bewegung, mit der Hermione in seinen Nacken griff, ihn zu sich hinunterzog und sich gleichzeitig ihm entgegenreckte.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich und als seien sie vollkommen ausgehungert, gaben sich beide sofort dem Feuer hin, das durch diesen ersten intimen Kontakt ausgelöst wurde. Die vorangegangenen Wochen des Umeinanderschleichens, der zweideutigen Bemerkungen und Neckereien hatten in ihrem Inneren einen Druck aufgebaut, der sich jetzt gewaltsam Bahn brach.

Als seine Zunge ihrer Einladung folgte und die ihre das erste Mal berührte, fühlte sie diese kleinen Blitze, die ihre Nervenbahnen entlang rasten, nur um sich alle in ihrem Unterleib zu sammeln und dort ein wohliges Kribbeln zu verbreiten.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt standen sie dort im Flur, den Kuss nicht einen Moment unterbrechen wollend, erkundeten Hände den Körper des anderen durch Stoffschichten, die nur zu bald mehr als hinderlich waren. Knöpfe und Verschlüsse wurden ertastet und mit flinken Fingern geöffnet. Sein Umhang fiel zu Boden, dann sein Gehrock. Hermiones Bluse und Rock gesellten sich dazu, nur noch in Unterwäsche stand sie da, die Hitze seines Körpers vor ihr war vollkommen ausreichend, um die Kälte der Mauer in ihrem Rücken zu vergessen.

Seine Hände umfassten sie, streichelten über ihren Rücken bis hinunter zu ihrem Po. Finger glitten unter den zarten Spitzenstoff und kneteten die weichen Rundungen. Sein Mund war durch sanfte Liebkosungen über Wange zum Ohr und schließlich zu der empfindlichen Haut an ihrem Hals gelangt, verweilte dort, zarte Bisse verteilend, die er sogleich mit seiner Zunge wieder besänftigte.

Es war ihr unmöglich, sich weiter auf das Öffnen seines Hemdes zu konzentrieren. Kurzentschlossen zog sie es aus dem Bund seiner Hose und mit einem heftigen Ruck waren die restlichen Knöpfe, die ihr den Weg zu seiner nackten Haut versperrten, Vergangenheit. Es war ihr egal, was er darüber dachte, er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken und sie schob ihm das lästige Stück Stoff über die Schultern, wodurch er einen Moment von ihr ablassen musste, damit es ungehindert zu Boden gleiten konnte.

Sie sahen sich das erste Mal an, seitdem sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hingegeben hatten. Hermiones Hände strichen über seine glatte Brust, die, wenn auch nicht übermäßig muskulös alles andere als schmal war. Ihre Augen wanderten höher zu seinem Gesicht und sie sah, wie er sie betrachtete. Diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, verlangend, fast gierig, würde sie nie wieder vergessen, dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel und er sah ihr in die Augen.

„Rot?" Seine Finger glitten über ihr Dekollete zum Rand ihres BHs.

„Es ist Silvester", flüsterte sie entgegen. „Rote Wäsche in der Silvesternacht zu tragen, soll im neuen Jahr Glück bringen."

Sein Daumen umkreiste mittlerweile ihre erhärtete Brustwarze, wodurch sie sich ihm kaum merklich entgegen bog. Mit der anderen Hand hatte er sich neben ihrem Kopf an der Wand abgestützt und war so dicht vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Du glaubst daran?"

„Ich werde es sehen, oder?", erwiderte sie bedeutungsvoll. Und es klang, als würde ein Teil ihres Glücks auch von ihm abhängen.

Der nächste Kuss stand in seiner Leidenschaft dem ersten in nichts nach. Hände erkundeten weiter die nun stellenweise nackte Haut, bis Severus ihren Po griff und sie hochhob, wodurch sie wie von selbst die Beine um seine Hüften schlang, um ihm so nah wie möglich zu sein.

„Schlafzimmer?", murmelte er gegen ihren Mund.

Einen Laut der Zustimmung, und er setzte sich mit ihr in Bewegung. Snape kannte den Aufbau der Lehrerquartiere und fand seinen Weg ohne zu zögern. Vor dem Bett ließ er Hermione hinunter, die sich sofort daran machte, den Verschluss seiner Hose zu öffnen.

Seine Schuhe kickte er währenddessen beiseite. Als er spürte, wie Hermione mit einem Finger von seinem Bauchnabel abwärts dieser schmalen Spur aus Haaren folgte, um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen, hielt er sie auf, indem er ihre Handgelenke fasste und sie mit sich auf das Bett zog.

Sie machte es ihm leicht, indem sie selbst den Verschluss ihres BHs öffnete, bevor sie sich beide auf dem Bett liegend wieder fanden. Hermione vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, als er sich von ihrem Hals abwärts zu ihrer Brust küsste, die Träger von ihren Armen schob und dann auch den Stoff, der kaum noch etwas verhüllte. Bei allen guten Göttern, dachte sie, als er mit seiner Zunge ihre Knospe umspielte, jetzt gibt es kein Weg mehr zurück. Und sie wollte es, konnte es kaum abwarten ihn unmittelbar zu fühlen. Sie konnte seine Erregung hart und heiß an ihrem Schenkel spüren. Kurz musste sie an Draco und seine Aussage über die Qualitäten des Mannes denken, mit dem sie gerade in Begriff war zu schlafen. So wie es aussah, wie es sich anfühlte, gab es kein entweder oder, was seine Vorzüge betraf.

Eine dieser talentierten Hände schob sich tiefer, über ihren Bauch bis zum Rand ihres Höschens. Lange, schlanke Finger schlüpften darunter, glitten langsam zwischen ihre Falten und sie atmete tief ein, um nicht von diesem sagenhaften Gefühl überwältigt zu werden. Bedächtig tauchten zwei Finger in sie ein, nahmen für einen kurzen Augenblick einen Rhythmus auf, nur um sich dann zurückzuziehen, um, von ihrer Feuchtigkeit benetzt, ihren Kitzler zu finden und zu umkreisen.

Sie hatte versucht, sich zurück zu halten, hatte die Luft angehalten, sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen, doch jetzt half dies alles nicht mehr. Ein lautes lang gezogenes Stöhnen entwich ihr und sie versuchte, ihn durch Bewegungen ihres Beckens unmittelbarer an den Punkt zu bringen, wo sie ihn jetzt brauchte.

Sie wollte schon fluchen, als er ihr die Hand entzog, um den Slip über ihre Hüften zu ziehen und dann komplett zu entfernen. Dann spreizte er ihre Beine und kniete sich dazwischen. Sein Schwanz stand von seinem Körper ab, zuckte dann und wann durch das Blut, welches in ihm pulsierte. Sie wusste nicht, wann er seine Unterwäsche losgeworden war, aber sein Anblick war anbetungswürdig.

Hermione setzte sich auf und umfasste ihn mit einer Hand, die andere in seinem Nacken, zog sie ihn in einen verheißungsvollen Kuss. Es berauschte sie, wie er leise in ihren Mund stöhnte, als sie begann an seine Länge auf und ab zu fahren. Dann und wann mit dem Daumen über seine Spitze fahrend, erhöhte sie den Druck und das Tempo, bis er sie stoppte.

„Später!", knurrte er ihr dunkel entgegen und drückte sie zurück in die Kissen.

Severus hob eines ihrer Beine auf seine Schulter, mit den Händen fasste er unter ihre Schenkel durch, um ihre Hüfte zu halten, dann fing er an, sie zu verschlingen. Hermiones Augenlider begannen zu flattern bei dem Versuch zu sehen, was er mit ihr machte. Schließlich konnte sie nicht anderes tun, schloss die Augen und gab sich dem überwältigendem Gefühl hin. Hatte er sie vorhin nur vorsichtig und langsam an den Rand der Ekstase getrieben, so war dies hier etwas ganz anderes.

Jedes Saugen, jedes Stupsen und Necken, jeder Zungenschlag katapultierte sie in ungeahnte Höhen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie spürte, dass ihr Körper sich anspannen wollte, ließ er von ihr ab, nur um sie Sekunden später wieder bis kurz vor die Grenze zu bringen. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Ihr Keuchen ging in ein Wimmern über, sie war kurz davor ihn anzuflehen sie endlich zu erlösen, als zusätzlich wieder seine Finger in sie drangen und sie über die Klippe stießen.

Sie wand sich unter ihm und es kostete ihn einiges an Mühe sie ruhig zu halten. Für einen Moment öffneten sich ihre Augen, um ihn mit verschleiertem Blick anzusehen, dann fielen sie wieder zu. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war er über ihr, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab, die Hände in ihren Locken vergraben, küsste er ihren Hals und drang dann mit einem einzigen gleitenden Stoß in sie ein.

Er hörte ihr Aufstöhnen dicht an seinem Ohr und zwang sich, still zu halten. Ihre Laute und das Gefühl ihrer heißen Enge um sich herum war fast mehr, als er im Moment ertragen konnte. Und dann war da noch das Nachbeben ihres Höhepunktes, was seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung forderte, wenn er nicht wie ein Tier über sie herfallen wollte.

Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und küsste ihn. Ihre Beine umschlangen seine Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu bringen. Er knurrte und zog sich langsam zurück, um dann wieder in sie zu stoßen. Zeitgleich schlug die große Uhr, die sich in einem der Türme Hogwarts befand zur vollen Stunde. Wäre er nicht so eingenommen gewesen von diesem Gefühl, sich in die Weichheit dieser Frau unter ihm zu vergraben, hätte er wahrscheinlich darüber gelacht, dass er mit jedem erneutem Vorstoß von dem Glockenschlag begleitet wurde.

Elf. Zwölf. Stille, außer dem schnellem Atmen und genießenden Lauten, das Klatschen von schweißnasser Haut aufeinander. Die ersten Raketen knallten und tauchten das Zimmer in schnell wechselnde Farben. Grün. Gelb. Rot.

Hermione konnte die Farben hinter ihren Augenlidern sehen, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich von dem Feuerwerk kamen. Ihr Körper hatte gar nicht die Chance gehabt, wieder ganz runter zu kommen. Und jetzt peitschte er sie mit jedem tiefen Stoß, mit jeder köstlichen Reibung wieder zum Gipfel. Sie war schon wieder so nah dran, spürte schon die ersten Kontraktionen. Seine Bewegungen wurden unregelmäßig und sie fühlte sein Pulsieren in ihrem Innern, sein Atem ging heftig, teilweise keuchend, vermischt mit winzigen, stöhnenden Lauten. Es war berauschend, ihn so zu erleben, dachte sie noch, dann war da nichts mehr außer wunderbarer Schwerelosigkeit

Langsam fanden sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Noch immer war er mit ihr vereint, stützte sein Gewicht auf seinen Ellenbogen ab, um ihr nicht die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Hermione strich ihm zärtlich über seinen Rücken und küsste seine Schulter, woraufhin er den Kopf hob und sie ansah. „Frohes neues Jahr, Severus!"

Draußen zündete eine letzte Rakete. Er sah, wie sich der Farbwechsel in ihren Augen spiegelte. „Ich bin niemand, der sich für diese Traditionen erwärmen kann, allerdings hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn der heutige Jahreswechsel zu einer Tradition werden könnte."

Sie schaute ihn forschend an.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast?" Er rollte mit ihr herum, bis sie auf ihm lag.

„Und in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Könnten wir uns auf das nächste Silvester vorbereiten."

Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an und er wusste, dass dieses Jahr etwas Neues und Großes begonnen hatte.

**ENDE**


End file.
